Invasion of the Kurosaki House
by Arabella A. Hilst
Summary: Where live Gokudera Hayato? Today, in a closet... wait, Rukia living in same closet. O-oh, they have a problem.


Disclaimer: both, Katekyo Hitman Reborn and Bleach do not my own. And yes, respectively to Akira Amano and Tite Kubo. If it were mine I stole Gokudera for me.

Note: I decided to make this fic after I saw some comments on the net "where Gokudera lived?" since it was never shown in the anime (only in omake). I do not know much about Bleach, and I know that the story is not true in Namimori, but I put all living in the same city.

INVASION OF THE KUROSAKI HOUSE

Rukia opened the closet door:

- AAAAHHHHH !

Gokudera looked up the magazine he was reading, looked for woman over the rim of his glasses, frowned the face and pulled the door, closing it. The shinigami stoped before the closet door closed, not understanding. He opened the door again:

- Hey, who are you and what are you doing in my closet? - Asked pouting.

- No interest you, stupid woman. - And the boy closed the door again.

- If you were sent by Soul Society to kill Ichigo ... – She opening the door again, screamed, but stopped when she saw confusion in the boy's face.

Soul Society? Ichigo? Than that strange woman was speaking, was it a disguised Haru? No, this was unlikely. He scratched his chin while thinking, then stared at the dark-haired woman.

- This is my closet! - Shouted, taking off his glasses.

- Your? - She put her hands to her lips and looked thoughtful. What a strange boy. - That the closet is of Ichigo!

- Reborn-san was who sent me here, were probably orders of Tenth! - His eyes twinkled at the thought of Tsuna.

- Reborn? But why would someone ask you to live in a closet? - Asked the woman.

- Ah ... - Gokudera looked slightly embarrassed. - Ah ... I blew up the building where I lived ...

- Blew up? - Rukia's eyes widened and stared at the boy standing in front of you, what kind of person was he?

- Ah ... - He ran a hand through his hair and smiled sheepishly. - There no have hot water.

- Well .. but this is the home of Ichigo. - Said at last.

Rukia grabbed his book and made some drawing, then showed it to Gokudera. In it she sketched Ichigo dressed of shinigami clothes. Gokudera looked at the curious illustration of the girl, took the crayon from her hands and fixed the drawn.

- Dumb woman, the Tenth has brown hair. - Painting blonde hair was Ichigo - ... and you forgot the Shinu ki no honoo ... - Scrawled on the flame in forehead of illustration. - And Tenth never use these strange clothes.

- But I do not know who this kid, this is Ichigo, the owner of this closet, closet where I live! - Shouted angry. - Why do not you go live in the wardrobe that such Tenth?

Gokudera moved his lips to mumble something, but said nothing. Then he smiled embarrassed:

- It's house to Tenth already half full ... - Then his face an expression gained a little darker - However, the Bianchi lives there.

- Bi ... - Each time the strangest names. - Well, that's my closet, this is the home of Ichigo, and I believe he will not let you stay here. - Said with a shrug.

Gokudera ran a hand through his hair and turn on a cigarette, angry , and leaned against the closet door.

Kon running into the room, happy to see Rukia and stood beneath it, looking up. Ignoring the presence of Gokudera in the room.

- Your panties are pink! - Shouted the pet happy.

Rukia blushed and put hands on her skirt.

- You again their unhappy creature! - Gokudera yelled, pulling out dynamite of the pockets and lit it with his cigarette. Then he threw the dynamite in the animal, which launched him to burst through the window.

Rukia saw the puppy to fly out the window and fall on the grass of the garden. She smiled gently, and stared at the boy of platinum hair.

- This creature is annoying! – He muttered. - When I got here he made a scandal, wanted to fight and I took care of him. - Took a long drag on his cigarette.

The girl seemed to like the fact that Kon and the strange boy did not understand, at least she could avoid him to stay the whole time looking at her panties. Rukia heard the sound of footsteps on the stairs.

- Perhaps, Ichigo does not care. - She smiled pushing back Gokudera into the closet, closing the door.

The bedroom door opened and Ichigo walked in, throwing the bag on the floor.

- You can not go killing classes. – He grumpy said, it Rukia smiled. - Hey, what was that explosion? I saw fly out the window Kon e. ..

But Rukia said nothing, just smiled and hoped that Ichigo did not find Gokudera, the new defender of the honor of her panties.

=8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8= 

This is my first comedy, it was not very funny, but I tried.


End file.
